


New adventure with two wolfes

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Romance, Self-Harm, Smoking, Storm - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Telekinesis, Weed, andventure, cope, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The storm destroyed their hometown, Chloe and Max had no place to go, so they left the city, on the way they met two brothers with the same thing ... Can they cope the loss, and guilt what they are feeling, can they all be friends???(Trigger warning, contains difficult topics such as depression self-harm! DON'T read if it triggers you please!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Trigger warning, contains difficult topics such as depression self-harm! DON'T read if it triggers you please!)

"Max, it's time."

"Chloe, I can't make that decision."

"No, Max. You're the only one who can."

I rose to my toes and pressed our lips together.

The kiss was slow, dramatic and perfect.

However, soon Chloe stepped aside.

"I'll always love you, Max... Don't forget about me."

I turned around and watched the tornado, then looked back at the photo, before I ripped it in half.

"Not anymore."

**Chloe's POV**

We looked together when the storm destroyed our household.

I took Max's hand.

After a while, Max covered her face against my shoulder, and I held her.

"Hey, Max? Let's leave."

I led us towards my truck. "We can sleep here, and in the morning, we'll go. So, we can look the survivors, okay?"

"S-sorry, C-Chlo," Max sobbed.

"No, no, shhhh, I'm here, it's okay, shhhh."

"Let's go, Max, we're almost there. Then I can hold you better, and we need to get warm."

"Y-yeah," Max replied.

When we arrived at my truck, I pulled Max into my lap, stroking her hair, thinking about what happened.

Soon, I closed my own eyes.


	2. On the road

I’ve been driving some time now, we wanted to get away from the town. The town was completely destroyed, so I don’t believe there are survivors. 

Max has been horrible quiet for the entire drive I know he's blaming himself for everything. And because I lost my family

Even we don’t know for sure, I wanted only to get away and take Max away too.

I sigh I don’t know where hell we should go, In Max's home I mean that she would be safe there. But what she wants I don’t know. 

“Max?”

I tried to speak with her but no response, so I continued to drive. I only hope that she start to talk again soon. 

Half an hour later when I heard sniffling, I parked the car in the nearest parking lot, and unblocked my seat belt. 

I scooter in the middle and next Max, embracing her, she tried to push me away, but I held her tighter. 

"Shhh Max," I tried to keep myself together. I need to stay strong for Max, even she pushes me away. 

“C-chloe g-get o-of m-me” Max sobbed and tried push me again, but I don't let her.

“Shhh, I don't Max, you can push me yell at me, even hit me, but I won't let you go,”

“Y-you s-should...” Max replied.

“Shhh I'm not, I'm right here,” Why I should leave you?”

“B-because I'm…. because of me we have not home a-anymore,” Max replied as she finally stopped struggling and lets me hold her.

“Don't speak like that it wasn't your fault it was unfair decision to made,”

“B-but, o-our h-home” Max replied.

“Shhhh I know Max... it's okay… let it out,”

 

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later Max cried so hard that she fell asleep in my arms.

I’m still stroking her hair, and holding her I know Max need time, and this can take a lot of time, before she's okay again. 

I placing her head into my lap, and starting to drive again, searching for a motel. There we are going for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try and write story like this... which they all are... the suggestion story is coming too when I get my head around it :D :D


End file.
